OMFG, a day with T3h 3mPz!
by Tarra
Summary: EDIT: man, this was a thingy i made...in 10 mins, to c if i can do it! xD not my idea! xDDD dun blame me for bad spelling, punctuation and stuff...xD
1. Chapter 1

**Omfg, a day with T3h 3mPz! **

**Note**: Hokay, so, yours truly got an imaginary date with herself(the Emperor) cause one of her friends told her to…Lmao…She's sorta teasing me with him…Even though I'm him…but nvm…enjoy this…My imagination is so awesome! XD

**The story begins:**

"Hmmm…"I said, looking on a address.

I sat down on a table in the park, as always, cause it's way too confortable to stay like this lol.

You guys probably wonder what I'm up to. Well…I "won" a date with…omg…this is so embarrassing, but some of you will say I'm lucky that I'm going to spend a day out with The Emperor Palpatine…I won that at a contest. The kid with the best imagination has to spend a day with "The most kewl and awesome person in the galaxy"…I thought it was Vader, but this is ridiculous…

I closed my eyes and sighed. What a day..what a day…and it's 09:00 AM…I hope that guy will not let a lady wait or something…I wonder…

"EEEEEK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Somebody took my hand.

"You jerk! Who the hell do you think you are? Let go or else I will…"

"You will what?"

I turned aroud. It was the Emperor…I blushed…I dared to say something bad to him…

"I'm deepely sorry, your Highness! I'm such an idiot! Please…"

"Hahaha…I like the way you express your feeling, kid, especially your anger!"

That guy was still holding my hand. What's the point with that? Oo

"Erm…Anou…Y-Your Highness…W-Why are you holding my hand? I-I'm just an…"

"An idiot? Kid, you are so cute!"

He hugged me.

"W-Wait, man! WHOA! You migh be a important person in this galaxy, but, puh-liz…Who the heck do you think you are? Why do you hug me? You barely know me!"

"Man, this is so fun! I read your fanfics, and lemme tell you that I'm impressed! Young lady. You should be a writer…A real one! Wow! You are so amazing!"

"R-realy? I mean: WHOA! I haven't forgot how you took my hand and then hugged me!"

"Pha…I'm just entuziasmated! A prob with that, young lady?"

"N-no…sir…"

"Man, you have the guts to say smthing u havea in your heart, eh?"

"C-can't we go somewhere, please, your Highness?"

"Oh, yes! I almost forgot! You have to go on a date with me! You are soooo lucky!"

He hugged me again.

"H-Hold on a second! Why are you hugging me?"

"Because you are on a date with me!"

He made that: face…wtf…he's really a weirdo! This dude is the head of the Empire? You gotta be flibbin' kidding me!

"Well, young lady, have you ate anything?"

I was still blushing…Why me? Why me? I said bad stuff to him…maybe he will memorise all the bad words I said and then take revendge…

"Oh, no! I will never hurt a girl like you!"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, so you are hungry! Well, let's go to an icecream!…Hmm…Icecream in the morning? NVM! This will be fun!"

"Wah!"


	2. Chap 2:Questions make ice cream taste

**Chapter 2**: _Questions make ice cream taste good_

_M…Kay, so, the "date" right now is a total…well…a crap! (excuse my language, but I'm pissed)…Don't ask me again why I accepted to be in that contest…_

I was looking in my ice cream, embarrassed…I had the guts to say bad stuff to the Emperor…He will vanish me in every second…

"So, how's your ice cream?"

"Oh…well…it's really tasty! Thank you…very much…"

"You, see here, young lady, you can ask me everything you want…Feel free to ask.!"

"Sure…"

Looks back at ice cream Seems like he wants to be friends with me…That's a good thing, but I must be carrefull…

"W-What's your star sign, your Highness?"

"Starsign! Oh…yep! Well…I think it's Aries, but I'm not sure. I was never into astrology. What's yours?"

"Scorpio, sir!"

"You know what I think, young lady?"

"W-what?"

"Don't call me: Your Highness, sir,etc …Aren't we friends yet?"

"Y-Yes, but…"

"Hmm…well, if you want to call me somehow, and you can't consider me something other than an important person, you can call me Emperor ! Sounds good?"

"YES!"

"Wow, that was a good answer! NEXT QUESTION, please!" makes the face again…o-o

"Sure…well…If you don't mind if I ask you this…"

"Well, ask anything…"

"Ok…Did I offensed you? Tell me,please, I really wanna know this! And if I did, I am really sorry…please…"

"Look here…eem…"

"Michelle."

"Michelle, aw, how a special name, it suits you…well, Michelle, you did said bad words, but I won't vanish you because of that…I only vanish people that offense me with even bad stuff than the ones you said, or betray me…"

"Oh…"

"May I ask you something?"

"Sure! Whatever you like, Emperor!"

"Fine, are you done with your ice cream?"

Looks at ice cream Oh noez, it melted…OO…

Emperor giggles in…a really weird way…Oo

"You are really funny, young lady! If I picked that girl from Bulgaria, I will probably be dead from boredom right now…oh, man…"

"Thank you, I guess…"

"You done with it?"

"Guess so." throws plastic cup with kiwi, caramel and strawberry ice cream at the bin

"Let's go visit something!"


	3. Chap 3:wwwwtftehempirezomfg

**Chapter 3:** **www.wtftehempire.zomg**

"Michelle, what time is it?"

"Eruhm…11:00 am? Why?"

"Holly Griveous(dead or smthing)! I'm going to be late to my meeting with lord Vader! Want to come with me? I am sure you will think Vader is a moron ."

"Uhm…No thanks, I will love too, but I don't wanna disturb you…Maybe next time, okay?"

"Sure!"

He…hugged me again….;;;;;;;;;

"BAI-BAI! Oh, wait, before you go, can I have your email?"

That's odd…my email…o-o

"writes on a piece of paper Here you go! That's all my emails…"

"Wow! You have MSN too!!!! Okay…BYEEEE!!!! It was nice meeting you! "

"YOU TOO YOU TOO!!!"

He called a special Imperial Taxi, and away he was.

To tell you the truth, I didn't expected the Emperor to be so…Sensitive…oO I thought he was bad, cruel…cold…Eh…Thank God he's good with me.

So, I was back home…I went to my PC, opened it, and waited. I opened my MSN messenger.

**"T3h 3mPz has added you to his/her messenger list"**

Who's t3h 3mPz? Eh, nvm I will see who that person is now…

Clicks on "**Add to messenger list**"

I was invited to a convo. Hey, that person is there too…Hmm…

Enters convo

**T3h 3mPz says**: Mee-sha!

**Sumiregawa Nenene says**: huh? Excuse me, but do I know you?

**T3h 3mPz says**: Well, yes! You do! We met today!

Omg it the Emperor…lol?

**T3h 3mPz says**: Lord Vader, this is Michelle! D

**Mr.Roboto.Is.Dressed.In. says**:Hello, there, young lady. It seems that you are my master's favourite fanfiction writer!

**Sumiregawa Nenene says**: Uhm…Yeah! Pleased to meet you!

**T3h 3mPz says**: huggles Michelle

**Mr.Roboto.Is.Dressed.In. says**: o.O

**Sumiregawa Nenene says**: shrugs Hugs Emperor back

**T3h 3mPz says**: giggles

**Mr.Roboto.Is.Dressed.In. says:** erm

**Sumiregawa Nenene says**: blush

**Sumiregawa Nenene says**: Wha?

**T3h 3mPz says**: Vader is a n00b! xD

**Sumiregawa Nenene says**: Muhuhahahahaw

**T3h 3mPz says**: PC codes are nice

**Sumiregawa Nenene sais**: Cheah! P

**Mr.Roboto.Is.Dressed.In. says:** erm…ok…

**T3h 3mPz says:** I (l) chu, Mee-sha:333

**Sumiregawa Nenene says**: y?

**T3h 3mPz says**: Because I say so:333

**Sumiregawa Nenene says**: Fine, I (l) u too, Emperor

**Mr.Roboto.Is.Dressed.In. says:**. ….

**T3h 3mPz says**: This is Michelle YAY -- (d)-(b) -- she likes music xD

**Sumiregawa Nenene says**: The Emperor is a rocker! WHEEEEEE!!! -- \m/#-#\m/

**T3h 3mPz says**: YAY!!!

_Mr.Roboto.Is.Dressed.In. has left the conversation._

**T3h 3mPz says**: Dork

**Sumiregawa Nenene says**: YAY!!!


End file.
